One piece legacy: The gathering pirate war part 1
The boat was heading to Jaya, while Ness and Taka were getting to have themselves known. They were completely covered in grease, and Zozo, Christie, Rangton, Tack, and Oak was watching. "Now, let us show you why we were called... The 'Typhoon Brothers'!" The two started to spin, across the entire ship, and they stopped, with the entire ship covered by ketchup. Malk, opened the door, and stepped on the grease, sliding across the ship and nearly fell off the rails. Oak, watching it, clapped. "Most enjoyable. Physical harm is funny?" Tack and Zozo shook their heads for yes, and Oak, looking at Rangton, smacked him over the head. Christie, laughing, was slapped by Oak. Tack and Zozo were laughing, when Malk kicked them. "WHAT'S WITH THE GREASE?!" Oak, was about to smack Malk, when Malk smacked him. "DON'T EVEN START!" Oak hit the rails, and looked overhead. "Jaya." Ness and Taka, both looked ahead, and raised their thumbs, for Jaya. Tack, looking at Jaya, smiled, and he raised his arms. "JAYA, HERE WE COME!" - Tack, looking over, was listening to Rangton make the pattern for them. "Okay, we will stay here for about... A whole week. Tack, Oak, and Zozo will get us money. Taka, Ness, and Fea will find a place to sleep. Malk, Christie, and I will try to find anything out about this town, and the area. Any arguments, cap?" "Nope." "One question!" Zozo, raised his hand, and Tack nodded at him. "What's the new guys jobs?" Oak, Taka, and Ness were all puzzled, and Oak, snapped his finger. "I can be the helmsman, being rather stocky and tall." Ness, snapped his finger. "I can be a scout, or something." Taka, raised his. "Fisherman. I can hunt anything! Just give me a trident, a net, and no fish can escape my wrath!" Tack, clapped his hand. "Agreed." Tack, pumped his fist, and ran out. Oak and Zozo followed, with Fea groaning. "Jeez, this should be fun. However, I feel strange." Malk, wanted to know what she meant. "How?" "Like... Someone we know, is at this island... Someone we fought. But who? I have no idea... Just a strange thought." - Tack, Zozo, and Oak were walking down the streets, with Oak looking at everything, and touching everything. He was wearing his flower mask, and Zozo looked strangely at it. "How did you... Make that?" "Dead flowers. This is my regret mask." Many citizens were staring at it, and Tack saw the bar. "Money and food place!" He opened the door, and saw a large man, holding a bartender at the collar. "Hey, asshole, hand me the money, now! Or else!" He looked at Tack, and remembered who he was. He fell down, and pointed at him. "C...CAPTAIN! HE'S HERE!" A large man, at the corner of the bar, saw Tack, and got up, looking nervous. "Tack... We meet again... You remember me?" "Nope." "TODO! IT'S ME, TODO!" Tack, scratched his head, and shook his head. Tack heard a screech, and dodged a karate kick. He looked at the source, and saw someone he did remember. "Karate boy!" "Nathan... Tack! We meet again!" Zozo, looked at the two, and snapped his finger. "Lougetown! You two! What the hell are you two doing here, together?" Todo, coughed, and Nathan, turned his hand into a fist. "Were working together, to collapse a pirate alliance!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc